


breaking it

by curlyandtommo (blackbeltbrea)



Category: Faking It (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbeltbrea/pseuds/curlyandtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my best friend—and thank you.”</p><p>Amy smiles, and inside she breaks even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking it

_“Was any of it real?”_

_“No.”_

Amy wakes up from her dream, crying into her sheets and realizing that the wedding's today.

* * *

Maybe if it happened at a different time, or another life even, it could’ve worked. It could’ve been _real_. Instead, Karma’s marrying Liam.

It’s funny, how it all worked out. They won their crowns; they were each other's queens. Yet, it isn’t Amy who gets to hear “I do” as Karma stares into her eyes. It isn’t Amy who Karma’s in love with, because she’ll never be in love with her.

“Amy, why are you so sad?”

Her mother’s concerned. Great.

If Amy told her why, her mom would hate her. It was a close call convincing her that Amy and Karma weren’t actually lesbians after Lauren told her they were, despite Lauren knowing it was all fake (for Karma at least). Their hatred was stronger than their love, Amy supposes.

“Nothing mom, they’re tears of joy. I’m happy that Karma’s getting married.”

Her mom smiles. “Well, you better be happy. You are the maid of honor, after all.”

* * *

When Karma told Amy that Liam proposed, she wasn’t surprised. After all, they had been dating for quite some time. They even moved in with each other after college. It was a perfect match, according to everyone else.

What everyone else didn’t know is that more often than not, Karma would spend the night at Amy’s house, crying on her shoulder as they watched Netflix and ate Red Vines. Amy would never forget the first time Karma called her after she started living with Liam, sobbing into the phone about some girl Liam still talked to from high school.

Amy feels bad for smiling when Karma says she’ll never go back.

But she feels even worse when Karma eventually does.

* * *

“I—I don’t think I’m ready. Amy, what do I do? I’m only twenty-four, oh God.”

Karma is practically hyperventilating at this point, face turning pink as she starts realize what she’s actually going through with.

It takes all of Amy’s willpower to not whisper to her and say _Let’s run off together._

“Karma, breathe—breathe! Come on, Liam’s out there. He’s waiting for his beautiful bride to come out so he can marry her. You can do it, this is _your_ day.”

Amy is suddenly struck by how close they are, Karma’s hands gripping her wrist as they look into each other’s eyes. Then Karma lets out nervous laugh and it’s all over.

“Thanks, Amy.” Karma lets go of her wrists. “You’re my best friend—and thank you.”

Amy smiles, and inside she breaks even more.

* * *

The wedding is a success. Everything goes perfectly. The bride only stutters slightly as she recites her vows and no one's the wiser.

If anyone hears the maid of honor crying in the bathroom after the ceremony's done, they don't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I just watched the pilot and I had to write something for this new ship. Soooo thanks for reading. :)


End file.
